Problem: Points $A(3,5)$ and $B(7,10)$ are the endpoints of a diameter of a circle graphed in a coordinate plane. How many square units are in the area of the circle? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.
Explanation: We must find the radius of the circle in order to find the area. We are told that points $A$ and $B$ are the endpoints of a diameter, so we can find the distance between these two points. We use the distance formula: $\sqrt{(7-3)^2 + (10-5)^2} = \sqrt{16 + 25} = \sqrt{41}$.

Since the diameter has a length of $\sqrt{41}$, the radius must have length $\sqrt{41}/2$. Therefore, the answer is $(\sqrt{41}/2)^2\pi = \boxed{\frac{41\pi}{4}}$.